This proposal addresses the continued maintenance and enhancement of the Cellular Signaling-Nature Signaling Gateway (SG). SG was initiated under the Alliance for Cellular Signaling (AfCS) Project in 2000. It contains the Signaling Update - updates on articles and news concerning cellular signaling made freely available to the research community by the Nature Publishing Group (NPG), the Molecule Pages Database (MPDB) - a comprehensive expert-authored and peer-reviewed resource on signaling molecules, and the Data Center - a compendium of data on two mammalian cell types measured in the Alliance for Cellular Signaling experimental laboratories. SG has been a very successful research infrastructure project and is arguably one of the most used resources in the cell signaling research discipline. The proposal will address the continued maintenance and enhancement of the SG site. In addition to extending the capability and the accessibility of the Molecule Pages (including versioning and data tracking of MP), it is proposed to extend the MPDB to non-mouse species with expert author entered data on human, rat and other mammalian species proteins. Other major aspects of this proposal include opening of the Data Center to non-AfCS data through easy entry mechanisms, and creation of an interoperable query infrastructure that will enable a researcher query across the content of MP and the diverse and heterogeneous data presented in the Data Center. It is expected that this will be a valuable cellular systems biology resource where "what if" queries across data can provide new insights and sometimes knowledge. It is also proposed to provide seamless dissemination and query tools for the community with a range of options from visualizing or downloading of specific data on the SG site to downloading large datasets or entire sections to creating total mirrors of the SG site. It is anticipated that the SG will become a very useful research resource in biomedicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]